Al fin te encontre
by Princes Alice
Summary: "La felicidad no está en ganar muchas batallas, sino en tener una persona con quien compartir los triunfos, los fracasos... el camino por el que pasamos en la vida. Cuando encuentres a esa persona no la dejes ir" Flippy de 18 años recordaba muy bien las palabras que su madre le dijo cuando solo era un pequeño niño. En ese entonces nunca le dio gran importancia hasta ahora


_"La felicidad no está en ganar muchas batallas, sino en tener una persona con quien compartir los triunfos, los fracasos... el camino por el que pasamos en la vida. Cuando encuentres a esa persona no la dejes ir" _

_Flippy de 18 años recordaba muy bien las palabras que su madre le dijo cuando solo era un pequeño niño. En ese entonces nunca le dio gran importancia a ese pequeño discurso, incluso llegó a pensar que no tenía sentido alguno, pues para él, convertirse en soldado y llegar a ser casi tan grande como fue su padre SI era la felicidad._

_Ahora, mientras caminaba por una enorme y poco transitada calle, volvió a considerarlo, ahora no pensaba que fuera tonto, en realidad es en lo único que podía pensar últimamente ya que después de tantos años, tantas batallas, tantas personas conocidas perdidas y salvadas, por primera vez en años se sentía totalmente solo. Comenzó a preguntarse si después de todo, su madre tenía razón, si en verdad había dejado escapar la felicidad por no tener a alguien con quien compartirlo todo... alguien con quien se pudiera sentir enamorado._

_Así que cuando regresó de la guerra y al no encontrar una respuesta a esa incógnita que estaba rondando en su cabeza, sintió la necesidad de replantearse sus objetivos en la vida, y decidió regresar a su ciudad natal por un tiempo, dejando a todos atrás._

_Un par de días habían transcurrido y aún no podía ni siquiera imaginarse quien podría ser esa persona, ¿Dónde podría encontrarla ahora? Después de caminar por horas finalmente se detuvo un momento, pero su mente no lo hacía._

_- Por que no pude pensar en esto antes! – Gritó a la nada alborotándose el cabello mientras se tumbaba en la hierba con la cara frente al cielo. Miró un rato como las nubes se movían lentamente sobre el manto azul, pero poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos mientras seguía perdido en sus pensamientos._

_Hasta que una aterradora idea lo sacudió de pronto haciéndolo abrir de golpe los ojos con una clara estela de miedo dibujada en ellos "¿y si ya conocí a esa persona pero estuve tan metido en la guerra que no me di cuenta? ¿Podría ser demasiado tarde para que este con ella?" Por alguna razón que él no entendía esas dudas realmente lo estaban llenando de verdadero terror._

_"No" pensó con determinación "No es demasiado tarde, yo lo sé, solo tengo que encontrarla ¡Si! Eso es! Hacer una búsqueda y encontrarla a como de lugar! Pero... ¿Por dónde debería empezar?"_

_- ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh! _

_De pronto, Flippy escuchó un grito que provenía de unos arbustos cercanos, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió un golpe sobre su estomago, dándose cuenta de que una persona había caído sobre él._

_Con un poco de confusión aún en su mente, trató de concentrarse en la figura que tenía enfrente. Lo primero que pudo notar el largo cabello que tenía esa persona "Una mujer" pensó. Una chica pelirroja. Lo siguiente que vio fue unos hermosos pero perforantes ojos carmin que en ese momento lo estaban mirando directamente a los suyos... y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que conocía a esa chica_

_- ¿Flaky?_

_Después de otro segundo de confusión ella también lo reconoció y aún mirándolo a los ojos le habló dedicándole una sincera sonrisa._

_- ¿Flippy ? ¿De verdad... eres tú?_

_El ex soldado solo movió su cabeza en forma afirmativa mientras seguía viendo a su mejor amiga. No podía dejar de contemplarla pues se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que estaba, además de que aún seguía sobre él._

_Pero esa respuesta fue lo único que Flaky necesitó para lanzar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Flippy abrazándolo con verdadera emoción_

_- No sabes lo feliz que me hace volver a verte después de tantos años Flippy . Te he extrañado mucho._

_- Lo mismo digo Flaky. – Contestó el ex soldado regresándole tímidamente el abrazo- Por cierto... ¿por qué gritaste hace un momento?_

_- Ah eso... es que... verás lo que pasa es que..._

_- No me digas que viste un gusano?_

_- Noooo...era una abeja._

_Ambos comenzaron a reírse ante la situación y a la vez, reían de felicidad por encontrarse uno con el otro. Flippy no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que se sintió así de feliz con algo tan simple como la compañía de alguien, pero no se trataba de alguien, era ella, era Flaky._

_-Así que, Happy Tree eh? – Dijo Flippy al momento que por fin se levantaba del suelo tendiéndole la mano a Flaky para ayudarla a que hiciera lo mismo- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todas formas?_

_- Pues, supongo que lo mismo que tú._

_"¿Lo mismo que yo?" Flippy lo había olvidado por completo, por un momento desde que encontró a Flaky no volvió a pensar en lo que le dijo su madre ni en encontrar a la persona perfecta para su vida ni en ninguna otra cosa. "¿Está en esta ciudad buscando a alguien igual que yo? o respuestas o..."_

_- Si – continuo Flaky viendo la cara de confusión que había puesto Flippy – Estoy aquí para ir a casa. Me imagino que tu estás haciendo lo mismo pero a la tuya ¿No es así?_

_-Ah eso. – Flippy se sintió aliviado aunque no sabía por qué – No, la verdad es que vine para pensar un poco_

_- Vaya! –Flaky sonrió con malicia – Eso si que suena extraño. Flippy. Pensando._

_- ha ha, muy graciosa.- contestó Flippy sarcásticamente_

_- Bueno, supongo que puedes seguir haciendo eso en el Festibal de la luna ¿no?_

_- ¿Festibal de la luna ? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?_

_- Pues... es donde me dirijo ahora y si lo único que estas haciendo es "pensar", podrías acompañarme._

_- Me parece una buena idea._

_Caminando de nuevo por el bosque Flaky le contaba a Flippy todo lo que había hecho en el tiempo que tenían de no verse y aunque Flippy realmente intentaba en escuchar lo que le decía, su mente no dejaba de acelerarse de nuevo. Comenzó a darse cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado y de la falta que le había hecho, pero sobre todo se dio cuenta de la agradable sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo con tan solo escuchar su voz. Felicidad. Siempre que estaba con Flaky todo era felicidad._

_Recordaba sentirse así todo el tiempo que estuvieron viajando juntos. Incluso cuando se separaron esa calida sensación permanecía allí cada vez que pensaba en ella, pero entre más se distanciaron esa felicidad se le fue escapando poco a poco hasta que comenzó a sentirse abandonado y solo._

_Solo. "Me siento así porque ¿extraño a Flaky? Entonces ¿por qué empecé a pensar en lo que me dijo mi madre era la razón de mi problema?... será que esas palabras... ¿también tiene que ver con ella? Pero ¿por qué? _

_- Al fin llegamos – Flaky se adelantó unos cuanto metros para poder ver mejor el sendero que llegaba al pie del Festibal de la luna – ¡Que bien! Y justo antes del anochecer._

_Con todos los pensamientos que tenía sobre Flaky corriendo a gran velocidad, no escuchó lo que la pelirroja estaba diciendo, lo que comenzaba a preocuparla un poco_

_- ¿Flippy ? ¿Me escuchas?- seguía llamándolo mientras le pasaba una mano frente a los ojos sin obtener respuesta - Tierra a Flippy , ¿Te pasa algo?_

_-¿uh? ¿Qué dijiste?_

_- Si que estás raro, solo te decía que ya llegamos al Festibal de la luna ._

_-¿Donde?_

_- El Festibal de la luna ¿recuerdas? Está justo en frente de ti ¿Qué no te das cuenta?_

_Justo_

_Frente_

_A mí_

_Y de pronto fue como si un rayo de luz lo hubiera atacado. Flippy por fin lo entendía todo. La razón de su repentina soledad, el querer encontrar a alguien que estuviera en su vida y pronto, antes de que esa chica pudiera estar con alguien más, pero sobre todo, entendió que buscarla por todo el mundo sería inútil, habría sido inútil recorrer hasta la región más lejana porque todo lo que Flippy quería, todo lo que necesitaba ya lo tenía. Justo frente a sus ojos. Siempre fue ella, desde el primer día que la conoció y hasta el último de su vida siempre sería ella..._

_- Flaky – Flippy pronunció su nombre en voz alta y con una gran sonrisa en la cara, mientras ella seguía viéndolo como si algo muy malo le estuviera pasando pero para Flippy todo estaba bien..._

_Y no podía perder el tiempo. Se acercó con determinación hasta estar a solo centímetros de ella y tomó rápidamente el rostro de la chica entre sus manos provocando un intenso sonrojo._

_- Flippy .. pe... pero que..._

_-Siempre fuiste tú – la interrumpió abruptamente comenzando a hablar lo más resuelto que podía – Desde el inicio de mi vida estuviste a mi lado. Ya se que la mayor parte del tiempo discutíamos, pero incluso en esos momentos estuviste conmigo. Cuando tenia alguna derrota siempre me levantabas el ánimo y cuando triunfaba también sabías que decir para mantenerme con los pies en la tierra. La verdad es que si era muy inmaduro en ese entonces como para darme cuenta de lo valiosa que eres, porque si lo hubiera hecho créeme que nunca te hubiera dejado ir. Pero me doy cuenta ahora, de que siempre has sido tú la persona con quien quiero compartir mi vida. Te amo Flaky, desde que te conocí y hasta el último día de mi existencia siempre te amaré._

_Cuando terminó de hablar, Flippy sujetó aún más fuerte su delicado rostro acercándola a él para besarla por primera vez. Un beso largo e intenso que explicó mejor que mil palabras los sentimientos de Flippy . Después de unos segundos que parecieron horas para ambos, Flippy separó sus labios solo un poco y aún con los ojos cerrados murmuró sobre la boca de Flaky_

_- Nuca pensé en encontrar al amor de mi vida desde el primer día._

_Flaky quien también tenía los ojos cerrados, con su frente pegada a la de él, sonrió de felicidad pues al fin había besado al hombre que tanto amaba._

_- Pues ya era tiempo que te dieras cuenta. No podía esperar para siempre ¿sabes? – Contestó de manera juguetona, apretando nuevamente sus labios sobre los de él para darle un pequeño y tierno beso_

_- Tal vez era que estabas justo frente a mis ojos que no me di cuenta, pero créeme, eso no volverá a pasar._

_Y así, teniendo en sus brazos a la chica que siempre amó (sin siquiera saberlo), Flippy dio por concluida la búsqueda que ni siquiera tuvo que comenzar._


End file.
